The present invention relates generally to toy vehicle launchers and, more particularly, to a launcher which may be used to propel a toy vehicle forward by pulling a flexible rack so that cam portions attached to the rack and launcher operably engage each other bending a flexible support in order to release the toy vehicle.
Various types of launchers have been used in the past for the purpose of allowing a child to propel or launch a toy car forward during play. For example, toy launchers using racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,567 issued to Cathell on Feb. 26, 1985 and 3,701,216 issued to Smith, III et al on Oct. 31, 1972. Other toy launchers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,096 issued to Gabler et al on Nov. 20, 1984; 4,403,440 issued to Wulff on Sept. 13, 1983; 4,188,748 issued to Rich et al on Feb. 19, 1980; 3,877,169 issued to Munday et al on Apr. 15, 1975; 3,789,542 issued to Sims et al on Feb. 5, 1974; 3,621,607 issued to Morrison et al on Nov. 23, 1971 and 3,548,534 issued to Beny et al on Dec. 22, 1970. German patent No. 2004654 dated Aug. 12, 1971 also shows a toy launcher. Racks are used to energize motors in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,621,939 issued to Hughes on Nov. 23, 1971 and 3,216,529 issued to Lohr on Nov. 9, 1965. Finally, British Pat. No. 165,966, issued to Mitchell and dated July 11, 1921, discloses a toy car motor which may be wound up by pulling a rack or cord.
None of the above patents discloses a toy vehicle launcher which may be used to first mount a toy vehicle on top of a flexible support and then launch the vehicle by pulling a flexible rack in order that cam portions on the rack and launcher will engage releasing the vehicle. Such a toy launcher may be easily used by a child to propel a variety of different toy cars forward. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a toy vehicle launcher featuring a launching rack used in conjunction with a flexible support to propel a toy vehicle forward.